Labyrinth song's
by doc-lab1
Summary: A series of stories based on song's showing a different side to things.
1. Dust Bowl Dance

**Hey, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so don't flame too hard.**

**I own nothing, NOTHING!**

* * *

Dust Bowl Dance- Mumford and Sons

Sarah stood weeping as she clutched Toby to her side. How could this be happening, their farm, all their possessions gone. Taken by the cruel moneylender who has everything. What could he possibly want with her small portion of the world when he already had everything? Toby turned to her to offer a comforting look but he knew that it would take more than that. Their father, long since buried, had tried his best to upkeep the farm plagued by drought, however he eventually had to borrow money or he would no longer be able to support his family.

Sarah wandered through their empty former home, reflecting on their dusty land that could no longer produce enough to provide for herself and Toby. Anger flooded her veins until she resolved what she was about to do. She went out back to where the moneylender waited with a self-satisfied smirk. Her face hardened as she uttered, "I wish the Goblin King would make you pay. Right. Now."

Thunder boomed across the sky as the moneylender slowly turned to the imposing figure behind him. The smirk slid from his face. "God save me!"

Jareth, Goblin King, Lord of the Underground stretched his face into a feral snarl as the words dripped out, "You haven't met me..." In a flash of lightening both were gone, leaving nothing but the echoes of the moneylenders screams.


	2. Little Drop of Poison

Little Drop of Poison- Tom Waits

Here it comes… That feeling… She's done it!

The peach felt the enchantment take hold and if it was human, a smug grin would be gracing its face.

"Have you done your job?" Jareth's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Of course, I always like my flesh with a little drop of poison."

Jareth's laugh echoed through the forest.

**Author's Note-** **Can anyone else imagine this peach talking with Tom Waits voice?**


	3. Crazy

Crazy- Gnarls Buckley

_She was looking for him! His heart swelled as he realised this and after a couple more seconds he swept her into his arms. Singing softly, he twirled her around the room, this must be the finest hour in his very long life. As the clock chimed her eyes widened in realisation and she tore herself from his grasp._

The crystal smashed against the wall as Jareth buried his face in his hands.

I really thought I was in control.

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry this one took me so long, but my muse wasn't being very cooperative and exams are calling. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Makin Whoopee

Makin' Whoopee- Silvio Blonde and His Invisible Orchestra

It seemed as though she screamed until the universe collapsed in on itself. He shrunk back as various items that lay around the lounge room flew through the air towards him. He tried to assure Sarah that he had never slept with THAT woman… until she produced the photos. Then he tried to assure her that she had meant nothing. Sarah shot that down, demanding a divorce.

Jareth nearly fell off his perch outside the lounge room window, a hiccoughing hoot of laughter escaping his beak. "_Serves Sarah right for marrying that twit._" He chuckled to himself, enjoying the show. "_And it serves that imbecile right. That's what happens when you're making whoopee._"

**Author's Note: **Strange things occur when you're forced to study the neurophysiology of voice production. I wasn't even listening to this song at the time.


	5. Folsom Prison Blues

Folsom Prison Blues- Johnny Cash

_She broke the curse!_ Jareth stared into the sky, basking in its glory. _After all these years it's all back to the way it should_. He turned to look at the splendor of his Labyrinth shaken from hibernation and laughed. With a slight gust, he brought Sarah back to him. She turned and screamed, "I thought that I had gotten rid of you! Why am I back here?" She paused and looked around, "Wait a second, is this the Labyrinth? What happened?"

Jareth grinned, "Ah, so much that you still don't understand. I, my Labyrinth and my subjects were put under a curse over a thousand years ago. We had to wait for a young girl to break it by defeating myself and my Labyrinth. Now that has finally come to pass and we are free! Thank you."

He turned his face back to the sky and the golden sun and murmured, "I haven't seen the sunshine since I don't know when."

**Author's Note:** I think the end has been reached for this lot. Thank you for those who have reviewed and read this. I appreciate it. Special shout out to Shyranae.


End file.
